


Cold air

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [45]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>a wired request but please bear with me! can you (of course you can, but would you do us the honor) please write a fic about Mike going on a date with Grace so no one would find out about him and Ben (secret relationship and stuff) and then he goes to Ben's house and tells him all about the date? (and then you can take it to any direction you want)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold air

Stepping out of the bar, Mike was hit by a wall of pure cold air. Surprised, he took a deep breath and shuttered. Uhrggg, coldness. Next to him, Grace gasped and turned to him, probably to complain about the weather in London.

But thanks to someone, his phone rang in the exact same time.

“Yeah?” he answered without looking at the caller id, turning away from Grace. She had been his crush once maybe, but now it was more annoyance than anything else.

“What are you wearing right now?” The caller asked and Mike muffled a laughter.

“Ben. Hey.” Turning to Grace, he excused himself before he was stepping away to hold the conversation in private.

“Hey, love.” Ben’s voice sounded off, even through the phone.

“Hey yourself, I’m on my way home, okay?” He threw a quick glance at Grace who was impatiently tapping away on her phone.

“Or in a few minutes I will be on my way.” He added.

“As long as you get home.”

“I will… “

Hanging up, he wandered back to Grace who was now grinning.

“So, what are we going to do now?” She asked, playing with her phone.

“I have to get going. Ben just ordered me home.” Mike said, giving her a peck on the cheek before moving back, bringing distance between them. Mike couldn’t wait to fall into Ben’s arms and just cuddle for years.

“You are blowing me off for Ben?”

Unsure, Mike stood still and furrowed his brow.

“He is my best friend.”

“And I am your date.”

“I’m sorry. I really have to go.” He said and went to his car, ignoring how furious Grace was behind his back.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he walked into the bedroom, seeing Ben sitting against the headboard with a tablet on his legs, watching him enter.

“For what?” Ben asked, setting the tablet aside.

“For straying, going out with Grace.” Mike sat down on the edge of the bed, untying his shoes before scooting further onto the bed until he sat next to Ben on the covers.

“At least you didn’t invite her over.” He said, smiling a little before climbing under the blanket, turning his back to Mike in their normal sleeping position.

Quickly, Mike stripped his jeans and shirt away until he could climb right behind him with only his boxers on. Curling around his back, Mike breathed a kiss to Ben's neck, tucking his nose into his hair.

“I… I love you.” Mike whispered , fumbling around until he could entwine their fingers, laying them across Ben’s stomach.

“I know Mike. And I love you.”

“I don’t wanna hide anymore.” Ben tried to turn but Mike held him tight.

“It was horrible. The whole time I spent with her, I thought about you. I thought and hoped to get home as fast I as I could.” Pressing his lips against Ben's shoulder.

“And I realized how fucked up our situation is and that I put us there.” Ben kept silent, squeezing Mike's hand in his.

“And I wanted to stop. To begin living with you and not hiding us.”

“I did like the whole hiding aspect.” Ben said jokingly but sobered up quickly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Tomorrow then?”

“Mhmhh.” Mike hummed, closing his eyes. “Tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Drawing Ben closer to his side as they stepped into the pub where they were meeting their friends and some youtubers staying in London. Grace too.

The first one looking in their direction was Jamie, thankfully and once he saw Mike's arm around Ben's hip and Ben's arm around Mike's, he grinned broadly and cheered, which brought the attention of the other folks with it.

“Hey guys.” Ben greeted them, smiling brightly at the gaping round as they stepped up to the table.

“I knew it.” Barry yelled, nearly toppling over the table to hug them both, and then pointing at James.   
“You owe me 10 pounds.” He said gleefully.

“You bet on us?” Mike asked confused, embracing Barry again before they sat down and the group calmed down. Sliding into the booth, Mike curled his arm around Ben's shoulder as the chef followed and then was curled into his side.

“Since when?” James asked as he took the pounds out of his wallet and gave it to the grinning Barry.

“Yesterday night, right?” Grace said from where she sat, arms crossed over her chest and some turned to her.

“No, sorry. Since 2 years now, right?” Mike lowered his eyes, feeling how hers burned into the side of his face.

“Next month it will be 3 years, love.” Ben corrected him and Mike was grateful that he was able to look at him openly, ignoring how surprised everyone was. Quickly kissing him, Mike leaned back and couldn’t help but smile. That definitely felt better than hiding. Much much better.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
